


Surprise Kiss

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: 14 Days of Dragon Age Lover's prompts, 2020 edition [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, People Watching, Short & Sweet, Zevran Arainai Flirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: From the 14 Days of Dragon Age Lover's prompts list!#10: Surprise Kiss.Zevran takes it upon himself to cheer up his Warden.
Relationships: Female Amell/Zevran Arainai, Zevran Arainai/Female Warden
Series: 14 Days of Dragon Age Lover's prompts, 2020 edition [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631200
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Surprise Kiss

It was not long after sunset, the first few stars were beginning to make themselves known in the night sky, daring to keep the waning moon company. The one he was hoping to find was in her usual place, doing what she usually did during her turns at watch: sitting at the far edge of the camp with a little floating ball of pink light over her shoulder as she either wrote or drew in her battered journal. At that particular moment, she was biting her bottom lip and had her brows knit in concentration as her hand made careful strokes on the paper.

Sometimes, he made a game of how long he could surreptitiously read over her shoulder or watch her sketching before she noticed him. He didn’t particularly care about what she wrote, he just liked watching how she made such flowing and elegant letters appear on the pages, which seemed like art in themselves. But if he desired to see her calligraphy that evening, he was sadly out of luck. Sketches covered the pair of pages at which she had the book open. Several hulking humanoid forms covered with fur and sporting wicked fangs and teeth were on one. The page opposite to it had a likeness of a woman with vines covering her body at strategic places and a depiction of the late-Keeper of the Dalish clan they’d recently aided.

A slight frown found itself on his lips. Mulling over spilled milk – or spilled blood, for that matter – wouldn’t do his lover any good. From what he’d learned in his time traveling with her thus far, Sevarra usually had no taste for killing people and regretted the deaths of the ones she’d been forced to put down. There’d been a couple of exceptions, naturally, but it was unwise to poke at the bear with a sore tooth, as the saying went.

A frown curved the mage’s mouth downward as she set down her pen and stared at the recently-made sketches.

No, no that would not do. Such a lovely face should not wear such an unhappy expression! Zevran resolved himself to action. Silently moving to her side, he pressed a light kiss on to her neck. He had to hold back the chuckle that wanted to bubble out of his throat when she gave a small start.

“Oh! Makers breath! Zevran, you startled me!” A blush quickly colored her cheeks, bringing to mind apple blossoms. “Wh-what brings you here?”

An idea came to him, prompting a cat-like grin. “I have a question for you, my dear Warden.”

She tilted her head and gave him an inquisitive look, wordlessly prompting him to go on.

“How well-versed are you in poetry? Antivan poetry, specifically.”


End file.
